This invention relates to a handle assembly for a railway tank car bottom outlet lading valve.
The tools normally used to open tank car bottom outlet valves include pipe wrenches and pipe extensions. While normally such tools are available at unloading sites, occasionally the unloading operator will have difficulty finding a suitable unloading tool at the yard.
Furthermore, in some instances improper use of these unloading tools has resulted in damage to the bottom outlet valve operating assembly. In particular the use of standard pipe wrenches to rotate a hexagon tool connection portion tends to round the hexagon connection portion, gradually making it more difficult to rotate as the hexagon edges become more rounded.